


Larry Stylinson

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry poem I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Um I don't even know what to call this? Kind of a poemy thing about Larry. Idk. Enjoy anyway.

Larry Stylinson. One of pop cultures most famous bromances. Many have fought about whether Larry is real or not. 

Is Larry real? Well I can't say for sure, but I do have my reasons. I believe in Larry. There's just something about the way that they look at each other. It's the tattoos, the management fumbles, the Elounor mishaps that don't go unnoticed by Larry shippers. It's the way that they act when without one another. 

Real love. That's what I believe it is. Larry is more than just a bromance to me. It's a love story for the ages. Larry taught me what love was when I had lost all hope. I'm not even sure what I believe anymore. But I do know one thing. If Larry isn't real, I'll never believe in true love ever again. So you wanna know something? Read the first word of every paragraph.


End file.
